monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Walkthrough-Basic
Foreword Hi, everyone. This is Master Ceadeus 27 here, speaking. I would like to thank you for reading me and my friend Xconduitx14's work, this humble MH3U guide. I hope it helps; we mean it to. I wish you luck in all future hunting and creating endeavors. May the grace of the Valar and Wyverians be with you! Hey guys, it's Xconduitx14 here. I'm super grateful for the fact that you are using the manual that me and my buddy Master Ceadeus 27 created, I hope it helps you all in your journey slaying monsters and repelling elder dragons. Enjoy yourselves, and happy hunting!. Controls NOTE: THIS SECTION REQUIRES SCREENSHOTS The first thing to do is learn your controls. 3DS The Circle Pad is movement; this is very important and the Circle Pad is a unique device for an MH game, so before hunting, always make sure it's in proper working order. *(3DS players have access to the Circle Pad Pro, wich is an add-on device that connects to the 3DS, it adds an additional circle pad for extra camera control, as well as additional shoulder triggers. ( the R, ZR, and ZL buttons are added.)) The Left button serves several functions. While utilizing target cam*, it will point you to your monster. If using target cam, two clicks of it will point you instead in whatever direction you're facing. Holding down this button opens the item menu, if it is displayed on the screen, and Y/A control the item selection. The Right button serves several functions as well. It is essentially the Z button from MH3; hold it while your weapon is sheathed to run, press it while a weapon is out to do various unique effects (for things that have a guard ability, it is the shield. For Hunting Horn, it plays your score. For hammer, it charges the windup smash. For Dual Blades, it unlocks Demonization Mode. For long sword, it presumably unlocks Spirit Mode. And so on and so forth.) You will unarguably use this button quite a bit. Another vital button. -Letter Buttons A: Attacks, with any weapon. Shoots when using a bowgun. Unknown what it does for bow. Is also your confirmation button. B: Evade, with or without weapon. Also, serves as delete while talking to NPCs and can be used to say "No" on menus. X: Initial attack. On a hunting horn, it's typically the grey note. Serves no other use as known. Y: Attack. Another commonly used button. Unknown whether it has any other use. Start button is use for the game menus; this is quite efficient in the fact that you can now use these a bit easier, depending on your control scheme. Home button takes you to the home menu. Select button opens the hunter menu. D-Pad is used mostly on the lower screen. It controls your view up and down and while swimming controls your direction. It is also below the Circle Pad. Target Cam Target Cam is a new feature. It lies on the touchscreen as a movable panel; to use it, simply tap one of the monsters that appears. It only notes large monsters, however, and naturally can only accept one monster at a time. Very useful for things that move much; however, I do not suggest it for, say, Jhen Mohran. =Part 1= Arrival in Moga A boat can be seen sailing from a distant land...far in the distance, an island awaits its arrival. You, a hunter, are aboard this ship awaiting your new business as an amateur hunter. You now know what village you are arriving in, which is obvious by the views when you come into sight range. While the ship pulls closer to Moga Village, Junior, the stockpile manager, is coming down the long trail that leads into the village. As he walks over the bridge, a young child and old man-the village chief-are seen sitting on the dock, fishing. The child falls in; he is unhurt and the village chief laughs and Junior smiles. A peaceful, quiet village, that will soon be rocked hard to its core. Junior takes his rightful place on top of the stockpile and reviews his scrolls of inventory; he then gathers some fish and oddities that the farmers and his felynes use to fertilize the soil. He walks quickly to the farm and hands the head felyne the commodities. But this meeting is cut short as a huge earthquake strikes again, the toughest yet. You've just landed on the village; you feel the entire quake. You fall and are knocked out. When you awake, you are speaking to the village chief who tells you that while they've not had two quakes in the same day, they're becoming harder and more frequent. He worries. Believing it is a Lagiacrus, the chief sets you to train and raise your guild standing until finally, at what seems the end of all things, you confront the Lagiacrus. Hunter, your mission is simple. It is not easy. It will take courage. Strength. Wisdom. Your challenge, no, more, your fate, is to drive away the Lagiacrus terror of the seas and discover who truly has caused these mighty earthquakes that have shook this quaint little place to its rocky sea core. Starting off To begin, walk around the village and speak to whomever you haven't spoken to yet. Most give a warm welcome. Take a walk inside your house; you should find it pleasantly in composed shambles despite the hardworking Felyne who is busying himself admiring the damage and contemplating how to fix it. Talk to him and he will introduce himself like a butler (too bad he doesn't give you Salty Milk. ;( ) He also tells you about your item box and will give small, easy-to-remember hints and guides throughout the game. Listen to him well. The Chamberlyne is your portal to DLC content as well as the Gallery which for the first time can be viewed while in your house. A box of items, it is! Nothing is in your item box for now, save a pig that the Chamberlyne gives you. Your item box is by far one of the most useful things in-game, and arguably the most useful in the village. It allows you to gather items, combine, equip yourself, view your looks, change clothes, change hair, and much more. Never forget its uses. Your first steps...On Moga Island Once you're done viewing the beautiful ruins, walk to where there is a young boy waiting by a seemingly long bridge. If you have not done so, talk to him and receive five whetstones-very useful and surprisingly hard to find when their need is dire. Afterwards, press A to exit the village. You will be outside and shall receive a message from the Chief. Listen well to his words and continue. A scene will play; you're now introduced to the "Deserted Island", and in this game it is the only area where literally any monster can be found. Very important it is. In this area, you also meet one of the least terrifying, weakest, most slow monsters there are: Kelbi! As your first monster, despite its weakness, be respectful. NEW MONSTER: KELBI In this area, if you can stomach it, kill all the Kelbi and carve them. It not only will help your resources but is a very efficient way to get a few slightly rare materials. On to Aptonoth To exit Area 1, follow your map to Area 2. In theory you CAN access Area 3, but for the purposes of this guide, don't. NEW MONSTER: APTONOTH Now that you have entered the are and spotted yourself some aptonoth, make your way to them. Slay the aptonoth and carve all of their bodies for several quality materials. The raw meat that they drop can be cooked later and the small bones will also be very useful later on. For now, however, when all the Aptonoth are slain, you must go to the ruined Base Camp. There you will find an angry and hungry Junior. Supply him with Raw Meat. He will thank you and then you can head back. Ore are we going again? Back at the village, you'll need to catch up with everyone again. Talk to Junior to get a BBQ Spit; this is very useful for cooking meat and for the time being (because of the way this guide is arranged) we suggest you become learned in how to use it. It will aid with preparing you for the real work ahead. When you talk to the smithy, he will ask you-more like command you-to get some Iron Ore for him. While only one ore is needed, gather as much as you can-it's one of the most useful materials there are. Now, granted, it takes some skill to find the ore in the dark, but not so much in MH3U. Simply go to Area 4, and stay very close to the walls. Go through every nook and cranny and mine each time, until you have choked the area of resources. Then, head back to the village with the "Return to Village" option in your menu. Go to the smithy and under Villager requests, give him the Ore. He will be thankful and now you can forge weapons much easier. It is cheaper and more effective than purchasing it; it is also unarguably more resourceful. You and Armor You should always try to be forging new armors, going for the one that you can get easiest with your skill and available resources. This is because not all armors can be trusted to be lasting armors. Some armors that are, however, lasting armors and efficient are, in order of the way you should go about receiving them Hunter-Jaggi-|HIGH RANK|-Hunter S-Ingot S After that, for G-Rank, I would suggest appropriate High Rank armors until you're at the point where Alatreon, Ceadeus, Dire Miralis, or Jhen Mohran armor becomes easier to obtain. You and Weapons Your weapon is your best friend in MH. Remember this. Care for them and use them well and rewarded shall you be. As far as forging goes, for the purpose of this guide I stuck with Hunting Horn and Dual Blades. HOWEVER. I will attempt to make guides for all weapons, or at least write guides that are applicable to said parameters. I suggest upgrading weapons. I'd like to be~Under the sea~In a Lagiacrus garden, in the shade~ Now for swimming. Catch yourself up on talk bubbles and go where they tell you-to the water areas. Until you're accustomed to swimming, DO NOT ATTEMPT ANY QUESTS. MH3U's gameplay is heavily reliant on swimming, and thus if you are not any good at it you will fail at any and all endeavors of playing MH3U. Controls While Swimming Up on the D-Pad is Up, of course; it angles your view up and you can swim upwards from there. Down on the D-Pad is Down. Right and left are right and left respectively. Your attacks are as normal. Dash is as normal. Target cam is more specific; but it operates as normal. The only real difference is evade, which takes some getting used to. So, why're we here? First, let's accustom ourselves to the deeps. When you are accustomed, head down to Area 11. Your mission is to kill some Fish; weaken them, then harpoon away to kill it. Carve it, and then you can return to the village when ready. To kill a fishybird: miniquest To kill a fish, like a Molid, you will need effective use of a Fishing Harpoon. Just chasing the fish away with too much damage isn't doing anyone any good. You must effectively stab it with the harpoon to fully kill it; otherwise, even if you hit it with the most powerful weapon, it'll just swim away. NEW MONSTER: FISH Back at the village... Category:Blog posts